1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a device wherein a calculator or other computing devices are attached to an enclosure and the enclosure retains a pad for use with the calculator. In particular, the present invention relates to magnetically attaching the calculator or other computing device to the enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Typically, bank check pads are carried in an enclosure which also retains a check recordal pad to be used with the blank check pads. When a check or deposit slip is made out and taken from the pad, the depositor checks information, including the check sequence number, date, pay, amount and the like and this data is recorded in the check recordal pad and the running balance is mentally calculated and recorded. Errors are frequently made in the subtraction or addition which must be mentally calculated to determine the current balance. The errors are difficult to detect and are usually carried along until the check accounting owner receives a monthly statement and tries to balance his or her checking account. Considerable work is then needed to trace the source of the error or errors.
Although mechancial and/or electronic calculators are used to correctly calculate checking account balances, most persons do not have them available for use each time a check is drawn. Thus, the owner of the checking account may record check and deposit information without mentally calculating the current balance, waiting until a calculator is conveniently available. However, this task is often delayed and can result in overdrafts and poor financial control.
There have been attempts in the prior art to include a calculator with the enclosure so that a calculator is available when a check is drawn and recorded in the recordal pad. However, most of the prior art arrangements retain the calculator in a manner wherein the calculator is difficult to detach from the enclosure or is inconvenient to use. Some examples of the prior art arrangements are described in the following patents.
The Pinkerman U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,675 discloses a portable checkbook balance calculating device that includes a checkbook cover, a check recordal pad and a calculator held in a cover by tabs or the like in one or more cover pockets. The calculator must be slid from its hidden position within the pocket to a position clearing the checkbook cover to be used for calculating checking account balances. Thus, access to the calculator is somewhat inconvenient. In the extended position, the calculator can easily drop out of the checkbook, damaging the calculator. With frequent use, the calculator tab assembly could become weakened resulting in separation of the calculator from the device.
The Davies U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,702 describes a calculator/check pocket book wherein the calculator includes two flap members. One flap member is adapted for supporting the calculator and the second flap member is adapted for folding over the calculator in a facing relationship with the other flap member for forming a wallet-like enclosure that holds the calculator. Use of the calculator/check pocket book with a check recordal pad and check pad would require flipping back and forth between the calculator and the check recordal pad to calculate the current balance.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 274,179, to Siwula, Des. 246,205 to Lewis, and Des. 241,381 to Garnier, disclose checkbook wallets with calculators. The Siwula, Lewis and Garnier Patents appear to show the calculator to be either permanently affixed to the checkbook wallets or held within the wallets by extending through a hole located in one of the wallet pockets with the calculator having a flange along its base that retains the calculator in the wallet.